San Aaron Hotch Hotchner
by Kaorumar
Summary: One-Shot: Emily se queda de canguro de Henry, pero este no quiere dormir. Un mensaje inesperado hará que Emily le cuente a Henry una antigua leyenda sobre un dragón, una princesa y un caballero de brillante y elegante traje negro, con corbata roja y camisa blanca. [Dedicado a la celebración del Día de San Jorge]


¡Hola a todos! Este es un One-Shot cortito dedicado a la celebración que hacemos hoy en el lugar dónde vivo de la leyenda de San Jorge o como aquí lo llamamos: Sant Jordi. Aquí es un día especial muy celebrado en el que las mujeres reciben una rosa como regalo y los hombres un libro.

Se me ha ocurrido una versión particular de la leyenda de San Jorge ajustada a nuestros personajes de CM y aquí os la traigo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **San Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner**

— He dicho que os vayáis tranquilos. Estaremos bien. Le daré de cenar ese puré soso que le has hecho y lo acostaré temprano.

JJ sonrió agradeciendo a su amiga el detalle de que se quedara con Henry. Desde que era madre, ella y Will habían tenido pocos momentos para disfrutar a solas. Les costaba dejar a su bebé con alguien mientras ellos disfrutaban, pero Henry ya tenía tres años y Emily tenía cierto don especial con los niños.

— Llamanos si pasa cualquier cosa. He dejado los nombres de todas las medicinas y posibles usos apuntados en un papel en la nevera. - Emily rodó los ojos e hizo ver que soltaba un ronquido, cosa que hizo que al pequeño Henry se le escapara una carcajada. - Ahí hay películas infantiles y en su cuarto hay cuentos. Le cuesta dormir si no le cuentas un cuento.

Emily tuvo prácticamente que empujar a los padres primerizos para que se decidieran a irse y disfrutar de su noche tranquilamente.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Henry, vieron una película, cenaron y llegó la hora de ir a dormir. Le leyó varios de los cuentos que JJ le había dejado pero el pequeño demonio fruncía el ceño, no dispuesto a darle una tregua.

— No sueño.

Ella en cambio estaba que no podía con su alma y los ojos se le cerraban cada vez que intentaba leer alguna línea del enésimo cuento que tenía en las manos.

Su móvil sonó en ese momento. Era Hotch. Extrañada, leyó el mensaje.

"A primera hora en la oficina. Ven preparada. Tenemos un caso."

La cabecita de Henry se interpuso entre su móvil y ella.

— ¿Príncipe?

Emily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Príncipe? Hotch más bien era un caballero de brillante armadura.

— No es un príncipe, es un caballero.

Henry abrió la boca como si acabara de contarle un secreto de incalculable valor y se acomodó de nuevo entre sus sábanas.

— Cuento.

La morena quiso lloriquear, pero si le explicaba un cuento propio al menos no tendría que dormirse leyendo. Se estiró al lado de Henry, que la abrazó con una sonrisa.

— Veamos… Cuenta la leyenda que en las oficinas de la Unidad de Conducta del F.B.I de Quantico, había un enorme dragón que tenía aterrorizados a todos los trabajadores de la oficina.

— ¿Un dragón? - Emily asintió ante la emoción en la voz del pequeño.

— Los trabajadores no sabían cómo complacer el hambre del enorme dragón femenino llamado Strauss. ¡Habían intentado de todo! Hacían horas extras, permitían que rebajaran sus sueldos… ¡Hasta dedicaban dulces y hermosas palabras al dragón! Pero el enorme dragón tenía hambre…

Henry se tapó la boca, soltando un jadeo.

— … Quería comer.

— ¿Comió? - Preguntó el pequeño con enormes ojos.

Emily asintió, imitando el gesto de Henry y este se abrazó más fuerte a ella.

— La oficina empezó a quedarse cada vez más vacía. Con menos personal. Se iban a su casa por la noche y nunca más regresaban. ¡El dragón se los comía!

Emily acompañó la última frase con una tanda de cosquillas en el vientre del pequeño y Henry soltó un grito, entre divertido y asustado.

— Cada día se decidía quien no volvería. Todos los trabajadores estaban asustados ante la posibilidad de ser los siguientes y entonces, un día, le tocó a la princesa de la oficina. El dragón la llamó a su despacho…

Henry se sentó en la cama, nervioso y se pegó más a Emily.

— La princesa Emily.

Emily rió por la ironía de la situación. El niño resultaba ser hasta adivino. Asintió y lo abrazó, pegandolo a ella.

— La princesa Emily estaba muy asustada. Había trabajado muy duro para estar en esa Unidad y odiaba que su carrera terminara ahí. Esperó pacientemente a que el dragón decidiera si se la comería o no y entonces…

— ¡Entró el caballero! - Se adelantó Henry y ella se llevó las manos al pecho, haciéndose la sorprendida.

— Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

El pequeño rubio soltó una carcajada seguida de un ¿Qué pasó?

— El caballero de brillante traje negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca desenfundó su afilada lengua y …

Henry frunció un poco el ceño ante la descripción y sonrió al darse cuenta de que conocía al caballero.

— ¡Es Hotch!

Emily rió de nuevo. JJ tenía un hijo muy perspicaz.

— Como iba diciendo… el caballero Hotch, en un par de estacadas precisas venció al dragón que quedó inconsciente a los pies de la princesa.

Henry se tapó la boca de nuevo, esta vez, conteniendo una carcajada.

— ¿Y se casó con la princesa?

La morena se atragantó. ¿Qué clase de cuentos le contaba JJ a ese demonio?

— No… - Pudo ver la decepción en los ojos del pequeño y pensó en algo que pudiera alegrarle el final del cuento - Pero le regaló una rosa.

Henry pareció interesado de nuevo.

— ¿Una rosa?

Emily asintió, haciéndose la emocionada.

— Un enorme rosal había brotado de la sangre del dragón. El caballero cortó la rosa más hermosa y se la entregó a la princesa.

— ¿Y entonces se casaron? - Insistió Henry. Emily se dio por vencida.

— Y entonces la princesa le declaró su amor al caballero al que la oficina había apodado San Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, El Salvador, y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Al día siguiente, Emily se presentó la primera , no antes que Hotch, en la oficina. Mientras esperaban a que el resto de los miembros del Equipo apareciera estuvieron hablando de algunos detalles del caso.

El primero en aparecer fue David con su habitual sonrisa y su porte regio exigiendo una explicación del por qué tenían que trabajar en domingo.

— La culpa de que no tenga una cuarta mujer es tuya, Hotch.

Aunque Aaron no solía sonreír con frecuencia y mucho menos estando con un caso entremanos, los comentarios de Rossi siempre le arrancaban una sonrisa.

El siguiente en llegar fue Morgan, que al parecer había pasado una noche movidita. Seguidamente llegó Reid, descansado y fresco.

Las últimas fueron García y JJ que venían cuchicheando algo. Ambas entraron a la sala de reuniones y mientras saludaban a todos con un seco Buenos días miraron de Emily a Hotch varias veces.

Emily no tuvo tiempo de averiguar nada porque Hotch empezó con el caso.

En el Jet, JJ se sentó frente a ella, que estaba al lado de Rossi.

— Henry se lo pasó muy bien anoche.

Emily sonrió con ternura. El niño era travieso pero un encanto.

— Ha sido un placer quedarme con él. Cuando quieras volver a salir solo tienes que decirlo.

JJ se apoyó tranquilamente en el respaldo del asiento.

— Bien, a ver si a la siguiente vez el caballero San Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner logra que la princesa Emily se case con él.

Rossi escupió el café que estaba bebiendo, poniendo perdida a JJ y Hotch se giró en ese momento al escuchar el escándalo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

David rió por lo bajo, sorbiendo de nuevo el café y entre dientes espetó.

— Nada, San Aaron...

Emily se llevó las manos a la cara. ¡Iba a matar a ese crío!

 **FIN**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Como podéis ver Henry no es ningún santo y además es un chivatillo.

¿Creeis que Rossi, JJ y García olvidarán ese cuento algún día? ¿Pensais que el cuento se hará realidad y la princesa se casará con el caballero? Todo eso y más podéis opinarlo en esta pequeña cajita blanca que hay abajo y que me servirá como blanca paloma para hacerme llegar vuestras respuestas.


End file.
